Transparente como el agua
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 10 viñetas. Hyuuga/Riko. Se conocen desde pequeños, pero incluso así no pueden verlo. Sus compañeros sí y harán hasta lo más absurdo y peligroso para que se den cuenta de que son más transparentes que el agua. Y es que no pueden ser más obvios, ¿verdad, Hyuuga-kun?
1. Especial

**Claim: **Hyuuga Junpei/Aida Riko.  
**Notas: **Sin línea de tiempo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 6.  
**Tema: **02. Especial.

* * *

La emoción al ganar un partido se construye poco a poco, durante cada uno de los minutos en la cancha, los recesos, puntos y tiros fallidos. Riko supone que nadie lo sabe mejor que los jugadores, sus chicos de Seirin, que salen a jugarse el todo por el todo en cada encuentro, aún si eso implica lágrimas de frustración y largos días de exhaustivos entrenamientos. Pero ella también puede sentirla, aunque se escude tras un rostro de piedra, impasible e inmisericorde, esa tensión que crece en su cuerpo conforme el reloj va avanzando y los cuartos también, pues aunque no es ella quien anota los puntos ni hace los pases, siempre termina sintiéndose tan ansiosa como los que estuvieron en la cancha, así como también comparte la embriagante sensación de felicidad tras una victoria.

Es diferente para ella, sin embargo. Puede notarlo cuando el reloj expira y los gritos de los jugadores cortan el aire, cuando los puños se alzan al compás de las ovaciones y las felicitaciones, así como los abrazos, no se hacen esperar. Kagami y Kuroko chocan los puños para demostrar su alianza, Teppei y Hyuuga también, Izuki siempre se abalanza sobre los que están en la banca y éstos, a su vez, se reunen con los jugadores para darles palmaditas en la espalda, gritos que sin duda lastimarán más de un tímpano y enérgicos apretones de mano. Riko no recibe nada, aunque la desbordante felicidad debería de ser suficiente. Se limita a observar desde lejos, como si fueran sus hijos, incluso sus hermanos, divertida al ver cómo celebran, siempre con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.

Aunque a veces le gustaría un poco de reconocimiento, claro que sí, sacar un poco de esa euforia que ella comparte, pero que nadie parece notar. Ser parte de ello, no sólo la _temibl_e "entrenadora". Pero así de bobos son los chicos, ¿verdad? Suspira, mientras espera a que los festejos disminuyan, para así poder ir a los vestidores. Además, puede desquitarse en los entrenamientos.

.

En un mero acto de suerte, Hyuuga se zafa del abrazo de Kiyoshi, que parece querer estrangularlo antes de que acabe la tarde y mientras avanza por la cancha, desorientado y esquivando a sus compañeros de equipo, por si algún otro tiene la grandiosa idea de atormentarlo un poco más, sus ojos captan la figura de Riko en la banca, observándolos con una expresión que no sabría describir del todo.

Es un rostro que él conoce muy bien y que ve todos los días frente al espejo, sobretodo antes de partidos importantes o después de horribles derrotas. Un rostro lleno de doloroso anhelo y resignación. Pero, ¿por qué será? Sus ojos buscan algún objetivo, porque por un momento, la posibilidad de que Riko esté viendo a alguien lo asalta súbitamente, pero ella los mira a todos y a nadie a la vez, así que debe de ser otra cosa.

A Hyuuga le tiemblan las piernas y le duelen un poco los hombros tras el abrazo de oso de Kiyoshi, pero es al primera vez que ve a la entrenadora así. Es, más bien, la primera vez que ve a la entrenadora tras una victoria, por supuesto, sin que se cuente para nada la charla motivacional en los vestidores después del juego.

Está a punto de preguntarle qué sucede cuando Izuki se acerca a él para chocar las manos y dirigirle una sonrisa, agradeciéndole un poco por la victoria que han conseguido y los ojos de Riko se quedan clavados en ese gesto, que parece tan natural entre ellos pero que a la joven nunca le ha tocado vivenciar.

—¡Entrenadora! —dice el capitán de Seirin, haciendo un último esfuerzo para correr hasta donde se encuentra, dispuesto a empezar a reconocerla un poco más, a pesar de las futuras burlas de todos.

—¿Hyuuga-kun? —su tono está lleno de sorpresa cuando Hyuuga la alcanza, la mano en alto para recibir la suya y una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero Riko se sobrepone a la sorpresa fácilmente y choca esos cinco con alegría, recobrando al instante su semblante habitual—. Eso ha estado muy bien, Hyuuga-kun. Pero todavía hay que seguir preparándonos. ¿Me ayudarás a planear el siguiente entrenamiento?

—Sí —responde él, medio sonriendo y medio suspirando. Luego obedientemente y sin siquiera notarlo, la sigue hacia los vestidores, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de Seirin que, como ya vaticinó, no tardarán mucho en empezar a burlarse de él.


	2. No correspondido

**Claim: **Hyuuga Junpei/Aida Riko.  
**Notas: **Sin línea de tiempo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 6.  
**Tema: **10. No correspondido.

* * *

Hyuuga observa el corazón de chocolate que Riko le ha dado algunas horas atrás, preguntándose qué tan peligroso puede resultar comerlo. Ciertamente, despide un olor extraño, casi venenoso y ha comenzado a derretirse, pero sería una total descortesía tirarlo y no es como si no hubiese comido otras cosas (peores) preparadas por ella. ¿Qué mal podría hacer un poco de chocolate? Al parecer, será el único en averiguarlo, pues todos los miembros de Seirin han desechado el suyo a la menor oportunidad, por supuesto, fuera del alcance de la vista de la entrenadora, no para evitar su llanto, sino más bien sus golpes.

Hyuuga suspira. Debería de estar practicando, para eso se quedó a pesar de que es día libre, debería de preocuparse más por los encuentros por venir, los puntos que debe anotar, pero no deja de pensar en el pequeño chocolate y en lo que significa, no tanto como a él le gustaría. Un chocolate de compromiso para el capitán de Seirin y el amigo de la infancia, otro miembro más del equipo.

—Oh, bueno, ¿qué demonios estoy pensando? —se queja en voz alta, regañándose a sí mismo y su voz resuena como un eco vacío por las paredes. No tiene sentido preocuparse por cosas tan triviales, a ella tampoco le gustaría, está seguro y ya está resuelto a comenzar su entrenamiento (ya ha guardado el chocolate y tiene el balón en las manos, listo para saltar), cuando una voz lo interrumpe, causándole un pequeño infarto, por cómo su corazón se detiene medio segundo.

—Díselo —ordena Kiyoshi, que para su sorpresa se ha quedado también. Normalmente, quien da eso sustos de muerte es Kuroko, pero la manía se le está pegando a varios miembros del club, que ya se encargará de amenazar a su debido tiempo.

—¿Que su chocolate podría ser veneno por accidente? —pregunta el de lentes y lanza el balón, que anota a la perfección pese al susto que se ha llevado.

—Me refiero a que la quieres —puntualiza el más alto y sonríe ante la reacción del otro, que no debería de estar sorprendido cuando es más transparente que el agua—. Vamos Hyuuga, eres demasiado obvio. Sólo tú podrías comerte algo preparado por ella sin quejarte.

—¡Tú también lo has hecho! —reclama Hyuuga con un dedo acusador, recordando todas las ocasiones, hasta la llegada de Kagami, en que ambos eran los primeros en comer lo que Riko hubiese preparado y también los primeros en faltar al día siguiente, debido a una infección gastrointestinal.

—No es lo mismo —se encoge de hombros el otro y toma un balón para practicar sus tiros también, no agrega nada más pues conoce a Hyuuga a la perfección y sabe que eventualmente le dará una respuesta, más bien se concentra en encestar, olvidándose de sus propios problemas y de ese persistente dolor en la rodilla que sabe, nunca le dejará en paz.

—Ella no... —empieza a decir Junpei y se detiene para observar que no haya vigilantes o escuchas casuales, pues en más de una vez tanto Kuroko como Kagami han oído sus conversaciones privadas con Kiyoshi.

—No lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas. Vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo.

—Lo tengo —admite el de ojos grises y por primera vez en la tarde falla uno de sus tiros, que rebota y sale volando muy lejos de su alcance.

—Te ayudaré —promete Kiyoshi, que voltea a verlo y se da cuenta de que permanece inmóvil, sin hacer intento alguno por recuperar el balón—. Pero tendrás que poner de tu parte, ¿eh?

Para sellar su promesa, chocan los puños y Hyuuga se permite sonreír, alegre de tener un amigo como Kiyoshi. ¿Quién diría que él, Hyuuga Junpei, necesitaría ayuda de Teppei fuera de la cancha? ¿Ayuda de esta manera? Bueno, las cosas cambian, no hay mejor prueba que esa, pues también su forma de ver a la entrenadora, la amiga de la infancia, ha cambiado. Y aunque no espera demasiado, cree que ella podría pensar lo mismo también.

.

El potente sonido del silbato hiende el aire, trayendo la promesa de un merecido descanso. Al escucharlo, todos los miembros del equipo de basketball de Seirin suspiran aliviados y comienzan a comentar lo que harán de camino a casa, cómo estuvo la sesión de entrenamiento y poca cosa más. Es una rutina en ese gimnasio y todos suponen, en muchos más, incluidos los de la Generación de los Milagros. Después de todo, es natural formar vínculos y amistades entre compañeros de equipo. Sin embargo, hay un elemento diferente en esta ocasión y es que, nada más Riko termina su charla estratégica con el equipo, Kiyoshi se apresura a halarlos a todos hacia los vestidores, prometiendo jugosas recompensas.

—¡Vamos, vamos, quiero enseñarles algo! —arreglándoselas para tomar a tantos como puede del cuello y arrastrarlos fuera, Kiyoshi le guiña un ojo a Hyuuga, que no puede evitar sentirse estúpido ante la obviedad del asunto. Sin duda, Kiyoshi tiene de todo menos tacto, pues Riko también se ha dado cuenta y lo observa con una ceja alzada, preguntándose por su extraña actitud.

—¿Qué pasa hoy con Teppei? —inquiere aunque no espera una respuesta. Tiene que poner en orden y guardar los balones, así como recoger cualquier material extra que se haya usado, no tiene tiempo para cuestionarse seriamente qué le pasa a su amigo, ya ha aprendido a aceptar su extraño comportamiento como parte de su personalidad.

—Entrenadora —Hyuuga se felicita a sí mismo cuando se da cuenta de que su voz suena segura y él mismo siente que su confianza va en aumento, como cuando está en un momento crítico de un partido (y bien podría ser así)—. ¿Tiene un minuto para hablar?

—Te escucho, Hyuuga-kun —dice Riko, que observa el cuadro eliminatorio de su siguiente torneo con el ceño fruncido y una mano bajo el mentón.

—Entrenadora... Riko, me gustas. Por favor, sal conmigo —aunque las palabras salen un poco atropelladas son perfectamente audibles y un coro de risas le indica que Kiyoshi no ha cumplido con su promesa de ayudarlo, pero eso es apenas un pensamiento fugaz en su mente, espera la respuesta de Riko y casi se prepara para algún golpe.

—Lo sé —comenta ella, como si se tratara del clima.

—Espera, ¿escuchaste lo que dije? —no se veía con las fuerzas de repetirlo, no con las risitas que venían de algún lugar a sus espaldas, pero si tenía que hacerlo...

—Dijiste que te gustaba y me pediste que saliera contigo —Riko alza los ojos de la lista entre sus manos y la dirige hacia él, ignorando también a su risueño público.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eres el único que se come lo que preparo y que finge que está bueno. Eres el primero, Hyuuga-kun. Me he dado cuenta, ¿sabes? Mis ojos no sólo sirven para ver el tono muscular y la complexión —aunque lo dice de manera severa, una ligera sonrisa tiembla en sus labios antes de agregar—: Y digo que sí.

—¿Sólo eso? —sorprendido, Hyuuga no puede evitar las palabras que salen de su boca y que hacen fruncir el ceño a su ahora (sorprendentemente) novia.

—¿Esperabas un "Kyaaa" o algo así? —a pesar de decirlo, Riko si parece un poco más radiante que de costumbre y la pequeña sonrisa no abandona su rostro, como si fuese un secreto entre los dos—. Ahora, ayúdame a llevar todo este equipo a la bodega. Después podemos hablar.

Después, suena maravilloso. Como un sinfín de posibilidades extendiéndose ante él y aunque no pega mucho con el carácter de ambos, aunque van a ser de todo menos una pareja convencional, Hyuuga se siente feliz por las perspectivas del futuro, aunque estas no incluyan un trato preferencial en las sesiones de entrenamiento.


	3. Paranoia

**Claim: **Hyuuga Junpei/Aida Riko.  
**Notas: **Sin línea de tiempo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 6.  
**Tema: **08. Paranoia.

* * *

Hyuuga sabe que algo anda muy mal cuando sus compañeros de equipo se acercan a él a la hora de la salida, sobretodo porque es un día libre, en el cual normalmente habrían corrido todos a casa, para evitar un posible entrenamiento sorpresa. Sus rostros, sonrientes y malévolos, tampoco ayudan conforme forman un círculo a su alrededor, llamando la atención de los pocos compañeros de clase que aún no se marchan y que se detienen por un segundo a observarlo, esperando que suceda algo extraordinario (una pelea, por ejemplo), antes de volver a lo suyo.

—¿Qué hay? —pregunta Kiyoshi, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, mientras los demás lo observan como si fuese un monstruo de feria.

—Estoy esperando a la entrenadora —responde el de cabello negro, más que acostumbrado a la personalidad de Kiyoshi y a sus constantes bromas y risitas. A nadie le pasa desapercibido, sin embargo, que siga llamando "entrenadora" a la que ahora es su novia y a la que espera termine unos cuantos asuntos para poder irse a casa.

—Lo escuchamos —dice Kiyoshi y los demás asienten al mismo tiempo, en una armonía que le da escalofríos—. ¿Hoy van a su casa?

—Sí —no hay nada de extraño en ello, lo han hecho en más de una ocasión, dado que se conocen desde pequeños y demás. Pero hay algo en las expresiones de todos que lo hace darse cuenta de que esa no es la respuesta adecuada.

—Pobre de ti —dice Koganei y le pone una mano en el hombro, para comunicarle su pesar. Izuki y los demás lo imitan, incluido Kuroko, que normalmente es demasiado extraño como para mezclarse en ese tipo de asuntos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta el capitán de Seirin y comienza a sentirse molesto al no saber qué sucede y porqué de pronto es motivo de pena e incluso simpatía.

—Aida Kagetora —susurra alguien con tono lúgubre—. ¿Y si te presenta oficialmente como su novio?

—Fuiste un buen senpai.

—Y un buen capitán.

—¡Buena suerte, Hyuuga!

Todos desaparecen antes de que Hyuuga Junpei explote y amenace con matarlos ahí mismo. Todos ríen como si fuese la situación más divertida y se voltean a mirarlo de cuando en cuando mientras corren por el pasillo, como si fuesen niños pequeños haciendo una broma. Está a punto de gritarles que no tiene miedo (¿Por qué lo tendría?), que puede manejar la situación y que ya se arrepentirán, cuando Riko aparece y le hace una seña para que se marchen.

—¿Pasa algo, Hyuuga-kun? —inquiere la joven, mientras hacen su camino hacia la salida de la escuela. Lo nota un poco distraido y aunque él nunca lo admitirá ante ella ni ante nadie, el nombre de Aida Kagetora lo ha dejado un poco asustado.

—No, nada.

—¡Muy bien! Porque tenemos una larga tarde por delante, todavía tenemos que planear el... —Junpei se desconecta del monólogo de Riko y trata de armarse de valor conforme avanzan por las calles, pensando en que ya conoce al padre de Riko (aunque no como novio, sino como amigo) y que no tiene nada que temer (a pesar de que el hombre los haya amenazado a todos en más de una ocasión) porque, después de todo, no ha tocado ni un sólo cabello de su hija y todo sigue más o menos igual que antes, aunque ahora los una otro tipo de relación, muy diferente de la amistad.

.

—¡Bueno, ya estamos aquí! —anuncia la chica al abrir la puerta al secretamente asustado Hyuuga, que no puede evitar echar una cautelosa mirada al interior, como si buscase una bestia a punto de saltarle encima.

—Con permiso —murmura Hyuuga, aunque para suerte suya, Riko le informa que su padre está afuera y que llegará más tarde, si tiene suerte, quizá mucho después de que él se haya ido a un lugar seguro.

Aunque bueno, hay cosas peores de las que preocuparse en el momento.

—A trabajar —comanda Aida Riko, poniéndose súbitamente seria. Y a él no le queda más remedio que obedecer.

.

Las horas pasan tranquilamente mientras ambos evalúan algunos videos de entrenamientos, tanto suyos como de futuros rivales y Hyuuga incluso se permite sentirse tranquilo. Está en su elemento, el basket y dado que Riko siempre ha sido una amiga, no se siente particularmente nervioso de estar en su habitación, aunque debe admitirlo, es diferente ahora que están saliendo.

—Ah, Hyuuga-kun, ¿quieres un poco de té? —Riko se estira unas tres horas después de haber empezado con el trabajo, destensando los hombros y despejando su mente. Cree que ya han hecho mucho por el día y es tiempo de un merecido descanso.

—Sí, por favor —aliviado, Junpei hace a un lado las listas de mejoras que deben hacerse y los nuevos horarios de práctica, que terminan revueltos de cualquier manera sobre el escritorio más cercano. Si lo piensa bien, no le parece nada mal el seguir así con Riko, se entienden muy bien y es pacífico, a pesar de lo que puedan decir otros de sus pésimas habilidades culinarias, su temperamento o su falta de atractivo físico. Quizá debería decírselo, aunque no sea muy bueno siendo agradable ni ella tenga el carácter. Que, de alguna manera, lo hace feliz.

En eso está pensando cuando ella regresa, pero además de la bandeja de té, su padre viene detrás de ella, congelándolo con una sola mirada en su posición. ¿Podría ser que...? ¿Lo sabe? ¿Lo matará por ello? ¿Qué clase de horrible tortura le espera?

—¿De verdad no necesitas nada, Riko-chan? —pregunta Kagetora con ese tono ridículo y escalofriante que sólo usa para dirigirse a su adorada hija, que cada día que pasa se siente más y más avergonzada de ello. Kagetora apenas repara en Hyuuga y no parece sospechar nada de esa velada.

—No, papá. Estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Riko le cierra la puerta en la nariz antes de que el hombre pueda agregar algo más, aunque las palabras se cuelan por detrás de la puerta y suenan extremadamente embarazosas.

—¡Si necesitas algo, sólo avísame, Riko-chan~!

—Ignóralo —pide ella a Hyuuga, cuando se sienta a su lado y tiene las mejillas rojas como manzanas cuando le pasa su respectivo vaso con té. Hyuuga, que está muy ocupado tratando de recuperarse del susto injustificado que acaba de sufrir, ni siquiera piensa en burlarse de ella o algo por el estilo y Riko se lo agradece en silencio.

—Entonces... ¿No le has dicho? —pregunta, cuando por fin recobra el aliento y un cómodo silencio se ha instalado entre ambos. Riko lo observa durante unos segundos antes de darse cuenta a qué se refiere y, contrario a lo que se esperaría de una chica, le sostiene muy bien la mirada antes de decir:

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quieres que nos mate?

Hyuuga sólo sonríe ante dicha respuesta. Así que no es el único asustado, ¿eh?


	4. Tabú

**Claim: **Hyuuga Junpei/Aida Riko.  
**Notas: **Sin línea de tiempo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 6.  
**Tema: **01. Tabú.

* * *

Llueve y un viento helado barre las hojas, que se quedan adheridas a las ventanas del automóvil, como presagios oscuros. Si Hyuuga ya se sentía incómodo, la perspectiva de verse encerrado con Aida Kagetora debido a una lluvia torrencial, ahora le parece claustrofóbica, de alto riesgo. ¿Cómo es que ha sucedido? Se pregunta, mientras trata de tranquilizarse, pues sabe que mostrarse débil ante el enemigo es el primer gran error de los perdedores y además, se recuerda, como una letanía en más de una ocasión, se supone que él no sabe nada. Nada sobre Riko y él, nada que ponga su vida en peligro.

—Bueno, nos hemos quedado atascados, chico —dice el hombre, expresando lo obvio. Todo ha sido idea de Riko, que los mandó a conseguir equipo para el gimnasio al distrito más cercano y que no se había molestado en preveer la tormenta que ahora rugía sobre sus cabezas y que había derrumbado un árbol en medio del camino de regreso—. Vamos a esperar a que amaine la lluvia, después decidimos qué hacer. ¿Traes celular, cuatro ojos?

—Sí —responde Hyuuga e ignora el insulto, súbitamente emocionado por el celular que guarda en el bolsillo y que podría ser su boleto seguro para salir de esa horrible situación de una vez por todas. El teléfono tiene pila, gracias a Dios, pero desgraciadamente no hay señal en ese vendaval. Están incomunicados y la expresión del joven, brillante debido a la luz del teléfono, le indica a Kagetora que tendrán que esperar un poco más. Una patrulla, quizá más conductores o a que cese la lluvia, lo que suceda primero—. No hay señal —comunica el capitán de Seirin aunque no sea necesario, dejando caer los hombros en un gesto de rendición. ¿Y ahora qué?

Pasan un buen rato en silencio, escuchando bajo la música de fondo de la lluvia por si viene algún automóvil, alguien que pueda echarles una mano para salir de ahí, pero el tiempo pasa, alargándose de manera interminable y cuando Hyuuga consulta su reloj, no puede sentirse más asustado y frustrado al notar que sólo ha pasado media hora desde que se encontraron con el obstáculo. No sabe si preferiría quedarse en silencio o iniciar una charla trivial, ambas posibilidades se le antojan frustrantes, de lo que sí está seguro es de que Riko la pagará caro en cuando la vea. Si es que sale de ahí con vida, claro.

—Bueno, chico —al final Kagetora se ha decantado por una pequeña charla, tras sortear los canales de la radio sin encontrar nada de su gusto—. ¿Así que sales con Riko?

Hyuuga se remueve incómodo en el asiento de atrás y por un momento desea que lo alcance un rayo con tal de no seguir con dicha conversación.

—Vamos, no seas tímido, Riko-chan me lo dijo todo —sorprendido y a la vez sumamente aliviado de que Kagetora no responda matándolo, Hyuuga asiente, un movimiento que su interlocutor capta por el espejo retrovisor—. Cuida bien de ella, cuatro ojos. O te mato.

—Sí, señor.

Otra larga pausa en que ambos se limitan a mirar por las ventanas empañadas a los árboles que parecen fantasmas fuera, oscuros y de largas garras. Hyuuga casi piensa que ha estado exagerando en su miedo hacia el padre de Riko, cuando éste le confirma una vez más que es un hombre demasiado, demasiado extraño para su gusto.

—¿Y? ¿Hasta dónde han llegado? —esta vez el hombre se da vuelta para encararlo, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo hablar de la vida sexual de tu hija en medio de una carretera desierta.

—¡Le juro que no la he tocado, señor! —y es cierto, gracias al cielo. Tiene que convencerlo de que es verdad o terminará muerto en ese mismo instante, por lo cual Hyuuga espera que su rostro demuestre toda la inocencia que él ha empleado con Riko.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Cómo que no la has tocado? —se enciende el hombre y aunque la muerte de Hyuuga parece inminente, las causas de ésta resultan ser totalmente diferentes y disparatadas—. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mi niña? ¿Le tienes asco? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? —cada palabra va subrayada con un golpe y un poco de saliva que cae en el rostro de Hyuuga. Él también está comenzando a enfadarse, pero sobre ese enojo, el miedo es aún más fuerte que él.

—¡Yo respeto mucho a Riko, señor! —Hyuuga se hace escuchar sobre los lamentos del hombre, que se truena los nudillos prometiendo torturas infinitas a aquellos que consideren a su pequeña poco sexy—. Nosotros nunca... Sin su permiso...

—¡Pues ahora lo tienen! —declara el hombre con un último golpe, la lluvia comienza a ceder y a lo lejos, las luces de un automóvil van ganando nitidez conforme se acercan. Gracias al cielo, Hyuuga está salvado o eso cree—. Y más te vale que mi niña me diga que ha estado muy bien o te las verás conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿D-de acuerdo? —repite el joven en tono de pregunta, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado y cuando los ocupantes del automóvil de rescate se asoman a su ventana, él hace todo lo posible por desaparecer, a pesar de que necesitan su ayuda para mover el árbol. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a la familia de Riko? No quiere averiguarlo, ni mucho menos la cara que pondrá ella cuando le informe de la promesa que le hizo a su padre. Al parecer, su infierno acaba de empezar.


	5. Bestia

**Claim: **Hyuuga Junpei/Aida Riko.  
**Notas: **Sin línea de tiempo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 6.  
**Tema: **04. Bestia.

* * *

Riko no es cotilla, no es de las personas que suelen escuchar detrás de las puertas por si pueden enterarse de un jugoso chisme que compartir después. Por eso, no le pone mucha atención a lo que sucede en la cancha de entrenamiento mientras ella no está presente, pues sabe que no se pierde de mucho. Sus chicos diciendo tonterías, molestándose los unos a los otros y, de cuando en cuando, practicando. Pero esa tarde es diferente y mientras carga equipo hacia la bodega, sus voces le llegan con increíble nitidez, como si quisieran que los escuchara. Al parecer, es el turno de Hyuuga de ser molestado. Turno que se ha ido haciendo cada vez más largo desde que comenzaron a salir juntos y que no parece disminuir ante las puntuales amenazas del capitán.

—Así que, ¿cómo es? —inquiere uno, probablemente Koganei, aunque Riko no está muy segura, el sonido, aunque claro, le llega a pedazos cada vez que tiene que sumergirse en el polvo que hay en la bodega de equipamiento. Puede imaginarlos rodeando al joven, tirando el balón a algún lado, ávidos de respuestas y eso la irrita, porque deberían de estar entrenando. Una vez que salga de ahí...

Pero Riko ya no puede pensar en lo que les hará o no una vez salga de ahí, la siguiente pregunta la noquea, tanto como noquea a Hyuuga, que también puede imaginarse, paralizado por un segundo y después rojo de furia.

—¡Apuesto a que es espeluznante! ¿Cómo besar a una bestia? —ese debe de ser uno de los de primer año, porque Hyuuga contesta—:

—Ten más cuidado de cómo te diriges a tus superiores, idiota —escucharlo enfadado, suena extraño, pero la hace sentir más tranquila. Al menos no los dejará meterse en cosas que no les importan, aunque ella añadirá un castigo de todos modos, por si necesitan que les refresquen la lección.

—Vamos, Hyuuga, no seas tímido —esta vez no tiene duda alguna de que quien habla es Teppei y puede visualizarlo pasándole una mano por el hombro al capitán de Seirin, quien a su vez, lo devuelve la mirada con visible irritación—. Han estado saliendo por un mes. ¿Ya la has besado? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? —Riko no puede evitar reír al imaginarse cada uno de sus ¿eh? siendo subrayado por un amigable codazo, pero la risa muere cuando se da cuenta de lo que están preguntando. ¿Es que acaso no pueden ocuparse de sus propios asuntos?

—Vamos, tenemos que entrenar —dice Kagami y ella agradece que su afición por el basket sea también un poco de sensatez, pues así los obligará a volver a la práctica—. Dile de una vez para que podamos continuar —o no. ¿Qué más podría esperar de BaKagami? Tampoco puede confiar en Kuroko, cuya falta de presencia debe de estar al máximo pues no lo ha escuchado, pero está segura de que está en algún lugar, observando los acontecimientos con esos ojos de pescado suyos. Al final, va a tener que ocuparse ella.

—No les incumbe, idiotas —Riko lo escucha decir, mientras se apresura por el pasillo que separa la bodega de las canchas de entrenamiento.

—¿O será acaso que no lo han hecho? —esta vez es Izuki, ese idiota. Ya tiene planeados al menos diez castigos cuando por fin alcanza la puerta y se abre paso por ella, en una escena quizá demasiado dramática para su gusto. Ah, pero le encanta ver los rostros de los chicos, asustados, aterrorizados, apresurándose a volver a sus puestos antes de que su furia se desate.

—¡Quietos! —ordena ella a voz en cuello y todos la obedecen al instante.

—Riko, sólo estábamos... —empieza a decir Teppei, en defensa de todos, aunque de nada le va a servir. Riko lo detiene con un movimiento de a mano y con otro le pide a todos que se acerquen.

—Escuché lo que decían. Así que tienen curiosidad de saber qué se siente, ¿eh? —nadie sabe qué está a punto de suceder, pero intuyen que es malo por el brillo en los ojos de la entrenadora, que han visto en más de una ocasión en un entrenamiento particularmente malo—. Bueno, pues... Hyuuga-kun, ven aquí —al parecer van a planear el castigo juntos o van a golpearlos al mismo tiempo, uno nunca sabe qué esperar de ese par de maniáticos, por supuesto, no lo que sigue—. Así se siente.

Poniéndose de puntillas y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, incluido Hyuuga, Riko une sus labios con los de su novio desde hace un mes. Supone que debería de esperar a una ocasión más propicia, quizá más romántica, pero no le pega del todo y el ver los rostros asustados de todos es suficiente recompensa. Durante un instante, sin embargo, le pasa por la cabeza la idea de que lo han ideado todo para hacerla caer en una trampa, pero poco le importa y se encoge de hombros ante la idea. Está demasiado ocupada disfrutándolo, después de todo.


	6. Promesa

**Claim: **Hyuuga Junpei/Aida Riko.  
**Notas: **Sin línea de tiempo. Digamos que es como un universo alterno (?)  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 6.  
**Tema: **07. Promesa.

* * *

Junpei escucha los rumores mientras duerme una siesta en la hora del almuerzo, al principio sonidos molestos como zumbidos de abejas en sus oídos. Pero conforme su mente se va abriendo paso desde la inconsciencia, las palabras cobran sentido para él o al menos todo el que pueden tener al tratarse de locuras. Por supuesto, cualquier cosa relacionada con Kiyoshi Teppei es una locura, pero a Junpei le gusta creer que su amigo tiene límites y que lo que dicen sus compañeros de clase, bastante más emocionados que con ganas de fastidiar (cosa sorprendente), cae dentro de esos límites.

Eh, ¿crees que sea verdad? escucha a alguien preguntar, mientras levanta la cabeza, que ha tenido apoyada todo el tiempo sobre sus brazos cruzados en su pupitre y que a consecuencia de ello, le han ganado un hormigueo de los mil demonios. Bueno, si lo es, no es de sorprenderse, responde la otra voz con un aire de suficiencia que incluso a él lo irrita. Siempre han sido muy amistosos el uno con él otro y él la llama Riko, así como Riko lo llama Teppei.

¡Eso no es prueba de nada! Piensa él y se asusta un segundo cuando la otra chica expresa sus pensamientos con el mismo toque de indignación. No obstante, ese simple hecho lo ha molestado desde el primer día, la semilla de una discordia que él no quiere alimentar. Son amigos, Teppei es incluso su mejor amigo, fundador del club y alguien a quien realmente admira, pero en cuestión de la entrenadora, como él mismo la llama, tiene que admitir que lo considera su rival.

Y ahora se le ha adelantado, por lo que dicen todos, murmurando emocionados por la suerte de Riko, que ya era hora de que consiguiera un novio.

—Oigan —dice él, tras acomodarse las gafas y cerciorarse de que no le han quedado marcas en la frente para delatar su siesta matutina—. ¿Cómo saben todo esto? —pregunta, tratando de parecer despreocupado o interesado sólo por cuestiones de amistad—. ¿Que Kiyoshi se le va a declarar a la entrenadora?

—Él nos dijo —responde la de la voz de sabihonda, sin duda enojada porque ha escuchado su conversación—. Lo está pregonando por toda la escuela. Que va a cumplir la promesa que hizo el año pasado, algo relacionado a la azotea de la escuela o algo así.

¿Va a declararse desnudo a la entrenadora? ¿Es eso? Su locura no conoce límites y este pensamiento logra que se levante de un salto del cómodo pupitre para ir a su encuentro, sin duda en el gimnasio de entrenamientos del equipo de Seirin. La entrenadora pasa todo el tiempo que puede ahí, revisando viejos datos, convirtiendo el solitario lugar en el mejor punto para no ser descubierto mientras se está desnudo. Pero, ¿de verdad...? ¿Podría ser verdad?

Lo es y lo sabe cuando encuentra al equipo de Seirin espiando por las diminutas ventanas de la puerta doble que da a las canchas de entrenamiento, donde él apenas y puede divisar a la figura de Riko, los brazos en jarras y una mirada difícil de descifrar.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —le pregunta a Izuki, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, más un chismoso como todos en el equipo que alguien realmente interesado.

—Se le ha declarado —informa Izuki y sin duda su mente busca la mejor forma de añadir una broma al comentario, pero sin encontrarla—. Y ella le ha dicho que no. Eh, ¿has suspirado?

—Claro que no —dice Junpei, con su mejor aire de senpai, aunque por dentro, claro que ha suspirado de alivio. La escena no se demora mucho más y pronto, sin duda espantados por las posibles represalias que pueda tener el haber escuchado su conversación, el equipo de Seirin se desintegra, algunos murmurando que irán a terminar su almuerzo y otros como Kagami, a dormir un poco más sobre sus pupitres.

Kiyoshi le dirige una sonrisa mientras sale del lugar, sin explicar nada y con la ropa torcida, resultado de haberse vestido a alta velocidad para evadir castigos. Él se la devuelve lo mejor que puede mientras entra en busca de Riko, a la que encuentra bastante tranquila, considerando que Kiyoshi se le acaba de declarar y además, desnudo.

—Escuché que le dijiste que no —dice él, sentándose a su lado en la banca de los refuerzos, donde la chica revisa un programa de la Copa de Invierno con el entrecejo fruncido, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Así es —corrobora—. Le dije que no.

Y luego añade algo que hace que su corazón se hunda en su pecho, el punto final en un partido que él realmente nunca llegó a jugar.

—Todavía no. Necesito tiempo para pensar y con la Copa de Invierno tan próxima, sólo me distraería y lo distraería a él, lo que se traduce en consecuencias para el equipo. No, todavía no, pero, ¿quién sabe después?

Su sonrisa es tan sincera, tan normal, que cualquier desesperado intento que se le haya ocurrido a Junpei para cambiar la situación se borra de su mente. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde, se lo ha enseñado mejor que nadie el basketball (y Teppei le hizo amar el basketball), así que para él, la batalla está perdida de antemano.


	7. Equipaje

**Claim: **Hyuuga Junpei/Aida Riko.  
**Notas: **Sin línea de tiempo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Random 6.  
**Tema: **09. Equipaje.

* * *

Cuando Aida Kagetora abre la puerta de su casa en los susburbios y escucha, por última vez, la voz de su hija llegando hacia él desde la cocina, no puede evitar sonreír con tristeza. Sabía que este día llegaría desde que la vio entre sus brazos, apenas un bebé de color amoratado y gran potencia en los pulmones, pero eso no hace más fácil la partida; el saber que pronto la casa se quedará sola, que no habrá más aromas extraños recibiéndolo desde la cocina o sonidos acallados en la noche, cuando su pequeña hija no puede dormir y trata hasta lo imposible por no despertarlo. Pero así es el ritmo de la vida y por eso, tampoco se sorprende cuando encuentra a Hyuuga Junpei sentado a la mesa del comedor, tratando de digerir alguna de las especialidades de Riko.

—¡Hola, papá! —saluda ella, asomándose desde la cocina con una sonrisa que logra ponerlo aún más nostálgico—. ¿Quieres cenar? Hice curry.

Kagetora intercambia una mirada cómplice con Junpei, quien inconscientemente hace un movimiento con la cabeza, aconsejándole que mejor no se acerque al curry, un monstruo burbujeante en su propio plato.

—Comeré —dice Kagetora y sobre todo lo hace porque es la última vez. Adora a su hija, sin embargo, tiene que admitir que sus dotes culinarias no son siempre las mejores—. Un plato grande para mí, Riko. Y luego ven a reunirte con nosotros, por favor.

El hombre casi se arrepiente de haber pedido un plato grande, sobre todo cuando después de la primera cucharada casi puede sentir algo moviéndose en su garganta, algo que parece vivo pero que espera realmente sólo sea un producto de su imaginación. No obstante, lo vale, porque Riko lo observa con una gran sonrisa desde su asiento, una sonrisa que conjuga todas las cosas buenas que le han pasado últimamente y que también dejan cierto toque de nostalgia en el fondo de sus pupilas.

—¿A qué hora te vas mañana? —pregunta el hombre, cuando ya no puede tomar más cucharadas y como una excusa para dejar el plato por un momento.

—A las 5 a.m., papá. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?

—Sí —se resigna el hombre y sus ojos se posan sobre el chico que, para su sorpresa (y no esperaba menos de alguien que desea estar con Riko), ya se ha tomado todo el curry, con el efecto secundario de parecer un poco absorto de la conversación—. ¿Por qué no va él contigo? —pregunta y es lo que realmente ha querido decir desde que Riko le dio la noticia de que se va a Estados Unidos, a estudiar para ser entrenadora oficial en una universidad del otro lado del mundo, muy lejos de papá.

No le pasa inadvertido que Riko y el chico intercambian una mirada cómplice, casi espera escucharlos decir que sí va, que tiene todas sus cosas preparadas y ya casi está imaginándose una boda rápida en Las Vegas cuando su hija lo detiene con simples palabras.

—Hyuuga obtuvo plaza en la universidad de Tokyo —dice, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Tenemos metas diferentes, papá. Ya hablamos de esto y decidimos que es lo mejor, sólo serán unos cuantos años, que de cualquier modo pasaremos estudiando, así que no se pierde nada, ¿verdad?

Se pierde, puede leerlo en los ojos del chico, al que conoce desde que era un chiquillo y sólo iba a casa para entrenar. Pero como él sabe al ser su padre, como el chico sabe por ser su novio, Riko tiene un espíritu demasiado libre, hace lo que quiere. Y esta vez, su sueño está en Estados Unidos, incluso si eso significa dejarlo todo atrás.

—Muy bien —dice Kagetora, derrotado por fin—. Supongo que tendrán mucho qué hacer antes de que te marches, así que vayan, vayan —dice, moviendo la mano en dirección hacia las escaleras que dan a los dormitorios, que pronto quedarán solos, una casa demasiado grande para un hombre solo como él—. No se preocupen por mí.

—Pero, ¿¡qué dices!? —se queja su hija, casi como en los viejos tiempos, el rostro rojo más por la furia que por la vergüenza, aunque algo de eso hay. Él todavía no está listo para despedidas, quizá por la madrugada, cuando la vea partir en el taxi de camino al aeropuerto, pueda sacar fuerzas para decir adiós, pero ahora, es el turno de Junpei de hacerlo y el mocoso debería de agradecerle que les de tal oportunidad.

—Gracias, señor —dice el ex-capitán de Seirin y permanece estoico cuando Riko le pega un puñetazo, capaz de dejarlo inconsciente incluso a él. Es un buen chico, ese Hyuuga. Lo sabe cuando ella le pasa el brazo por la parte baja de la espalda para ayudarlo a subir los escalones. Puede que sus caminos se separen en estos años de universidad, pero si alguien llegase a preguntarle y como que la sopa sabe horrible, podría jurar que terminarán juntos al final.

Pero ahora el matrimonio no es un proyecto que les interese y es mejor así, porque eso sí que no lo podría soportar.


End file.
